


Gods Chosen People

by TheMagicMeep



Series: Trust and a lack thereof [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical, questionable sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMeep/pseuds/TheMagicMeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotland finds herself in a bit of a situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Chosen People

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after doing a essay on the National Covenant, this is set during the Rule of the Saints and hopefully I've managed to not mangle my history too badly. 
> 
> The title is shamelessy taken from Neil Olivers "A History of Scotland".

Scotland feels as though she’s drowning.

At night she sits with her arms wrapped around herself, and tries to force down the horror fuelled laughter bubbling up her throat. God is watching after all.

Scotland has lived through wars and famines, disease and reformation, but this? This is different. It is an oppression she has brought on herself and it sickens her in a way that nothing England had ever done had quite achieved.

There is no window in her room- _her prison_ \- but no one had thought to give her a candle. It is the cruellest torture that she has ever faced, sitting in the darkness where there is nothing to distract her from her own thoughts, her people’s desperately hidden terror or the ever-present feeling deep in her bones that _something is very wrong_.

Often, she tears at the door until her hands bleed, screaming and tearing at anything within her reach -including herself- to let out the god-awful tension. At some point during one of her more lucid moments Scotland realises with a kind of dull resignation that she has gone mad.

She wonders if they locked her up to keep her safe from the ungodly who mean to corrupt her or to stop the people seeing what’s become of her. It would do the rule of the saints no good if the Nation they claimed was married to God, the one they were meant to protect had ended up like this.

It wasn’t that they didn’t care she told herself, it was that they cared too much. Her people after all only wanted her to become closer to the Lord, and after all wasn't her Kirk the most perfect on Gods Earth?

But sometimes a small, treacherous and _sane_ part of her mind puts forward the opinion that this is closer to damnation than salvation.

It takes a moment before she realises that she crying, helpless, heaving sobs because she can’t fucking do anything, the world has spiralled out of control and all she has to blame is a bit of paper and herself.

When they eventually open that damned door, they find her bloodied with torn hands and red eyes. The shocked silence is broken by a harsh voice calling that _this_ is the result of the ungodly influence. When they look to her Scotland takes one look at their grim faces and _laughs_.


End file.
